Black Lightening! Turbo Power!
by Masterfanfic2014-15
Summary: A little "what if" Kendrix became a Power Ranger before the events of Lost Galaxy. How will this affect the Power Ranger timeline?
1. A Plan Schemed

**Me: Yo! New story! And this is one I had in my mind for quite a while. A little "what if". I hope ye like it.**

* * *

Timeline: Set a few months before _"Chase into Space"_.

* * *

Legend:

**_Bold/Italics/Underline= Scene Switch,_**

Underline= Character Perspective Switch,

_Italics= A Character's Thoughts/Communication via Other Sources_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Plan Schemed

(**_Scene: Subcraft, Underwater, Unknown Location_**/No one's POV)

Deep in the depths of the Ocean, a fish-shaped submarine was floating around. Inside, a woman, dressed like a Pirate Queen was pacing inside.

"I'm _sick and tired _of being beaten continuously by those… _annoying_ Turbo Rangers!" She fumed. Then a humanoid, elf-like creature appeared,

"Hm… I don't know Divatox. I'm running out of ideas!" Annoyed by the statement, Divatox fired two eye-lasers, aiming his butt and he jumped, from the burning sensation,

"You are not helping Elgar! You little pea-brain!" Then another of her henchman arrived. He was wearing large, heavy navy-blue armour and had demonic face.

"Divatox, if we can't defeat the Turbo Rangers with monsters, then how about getting a Turbo Ranger of your own?" Divatox raised her head in interest,

"My own… personal Turbo Ranger, to defeat the Turbo Rangers? I like your thinking Rygog.",

"Yeah! It was my idea too!" Elgar stupidly said and the Queen Pirate rolled her eyes over the henchman's stupidity.

**_"Porto!"_** She called and a little creature came scuttling in and was dressed in an underwater suit,

"Yes my Lady?",

"Porto, since you're a technician, can you make me a Turbo Morpher?" Porto bowed,

"I can so easily can. I am create it, using a different source, other than the Morphing Grid.",

"Good. Now get starting.",

"All you need now is a good subject or human who can fight and can wield the dark Turbo Powers." Said Rygog,

"Then my search will begin." He amused and laughed evilly, "The Turbo Rangers will _finally_ be at an _end!_"


	2. The Morgans Arrive

**Me: I'm introducing Kendrix Morgan now!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The. Morgans Arrive

(**_Scene switch: Housing Estate, Angel Grove_**/Kendrix' POV)

I placed the final box with my stuff in it on the floor. I cracked my back, all that lifting and hauling! It doesn't get any easier. This the third time we moved, my parents and I hopped from New York to Washington and finally (and hopefully) settle in Angel Grove. A nice city and I heard it has a good High School as well, which my mom enrolled me in for 6th Grade before we came here.

My mom's a Science Teacher and is looking for place to teach, for the time being, she was home schooling me and my dad, he's a Grade 5 Black Belt in Judo, so I've been getting lessons off him. I'm currently Brown Belt and I have quite a collection of trophies after dad persuaded me to enter these competitions.

I saw mom and dad enter our new house.

"Well Keni, like the new house?" My dad asked,

"It doesn't really bother me, because we moved so much.",

"Kendrix don't be like that." Mom fussed,

"Mom, _come on!_ You _have_ to understand! I had good pals in New York and I had to leave them behind, then again in Washington and what's next? The next pals I befriend, I'm gonna have to tell them:_ "Sorry guys, my parents and I are moving_. _Again!_"." I said bitterly,

"We promise Ken, this is the last move. No more moving from place to place. This will be permanent residence." Dad said,

"You promise?",

"We promise." Mom smiled, that convinced me enough. I'm already sick of moving.

"Hey dad, I think there's a Basement underneath the house, you can store your Judo kit in there and other things, we can use the Garage to spare." I suggested,

"Sounds like a plan. I did in fact want to see are you on top of your training. At the rate your going, you'd be ready for your Judo Exam and get your Black Belt.",

"_John_, she also has her studies to think about as well." I sighed,

"Will you two quit fussing. I did promise to balance my life between Judo and School and it's working OK. So stop arguing over this nonsense.",

"Sorry." They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my box and headed upstairs to my room. I checked my digital watch, school's tomorrow and I'm sure my mom would have my books sorted out. Having a mom as a teacher can be handy like, she can get school books for cheaper price compared to other students, but my mom thinks the _"Buying new School Books for either Junior or Senior"_ system is stupid and all students should have the same books, as it will cut down the whole price. School issues.

Thanks to my high level of intelligence, I was able to skip some grades, like I skipped Seventh Grade in Junior School up to Ninth, before I knew it I was in High School, then I skipped a Grade or two as well. Hopefully, the people there in the School are nice, sometimes I get picked at for being a nerd and students don't believe me that I'm a Brown Belt in Judo.

After hours of unpacking and sorting out the furniture, we finally made this place like home. We all threw ourselves on the couch, in the sitting room. We were all beat, dad looked ready to collapse and mom didn't look like in a mood to cook.

"I'm too tired to cook. Take-away anyone? Chinese or Indian?",

_"Chinese!" _Myself and dad said at the same time. We always both liked Chinese.

(**_Scene switch: Subcraft, Unknown Location_**/No one's POV)

Back in the Subcraft, Porto had finally completed in constructing the Turbo Morpher. On the table, it had the Morpher itself and a Turbo Key, which is used and inserted into the Morpher to activate it. Porto entered the main room, carrying the Turbo Morpher,

"My Lady! I have _finished_ the Black Turbo Morpher!" Divatox leaped,

"Well done Porto! Now, all I need is a human to use its powers, under my control. Rygog! Find anyone in particular interest?" The big heavy armoured villain was looking through a scope,

"Nope, nothing.",

"Then keep searching!" She barked,

"Anyways, this Turbo is unlike the Turbo Ranger's Mophers where the five of them are connected to the Morphing Grid. The Black Turbo Morpher is connected to a completely different power source and so, if the five rangers lose their powers, the user of this one won't lose his or hers.".

"_Brilliant Porto!_ I could almost hug you!" And of course, she gave the little creature a quick hug before getting back to finding a suitable person.


	3. New Friends and Sparring

**Me: Kendrix is now introduced to the Turbo Rangers, TJ, Justin, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie. (Obviously she doesn't know they're Rangers yet.)**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Friends and Sparring

(**_Scene switch: Angel Grove High School_**/Kendrix' POV)

My pulled the handbrake in the car. My school bag was at my feet. I wasn't in a right mood for school, after transferring twice and on top of that, each of the school systems were kind of different, so I had keep adjusting to that system. Mom turned her head to me,

"Come on Ken, you'll be grand.",

"That's the same thing you say at every new school." I grumbled and I got out of the car, grabbing my bag.

"Kendrix, remember you have training with your dad.",

"Course. I always keep tabs on my training days." I left, heading for the school doors and watched as my mom drove off. She's still looking for a school to work in, a different school obviously, it'll be too awkward for her to be teaching in the same school. Next thing I can imagine is having my own mom, who used to home-school me, teaching Science and having the students being suspicious that I'm related to her.

I entered the school, students were bustling around, grabbing their books before class. I walked around, looking for my locker, I heard the lockers are allocated according to the student's name in Alphabetical Order. I eventually found my name, Locker 140. I fiddled with the dial, got my locker opened and I started to place my unneeded books into it.

Then two boys approached me, one fat and the other skinny. They both surrounded me and began to get flirty, but I kept calm.

"Hey. New in town? Are you… free anytime?" The skinny guy laughed. I scoffed,

"Sorry boys. Not interested, anyways, I have Judo Classes with my dad after school.",

"Ya here that Skull? This chick does Judo." The skinny kid's Skull? And I thought I've met weirder.

"And my bud here is Bulk." Skull said. So that's the fat dude.

"Hey you two, just _leave_ her alone." Said a tall guy in a bright red T-shirt. The two of them ganged up on him.

_"Or else what?" _Bulk teased. I couldn't just stand there and leave them get away with this!

_"This!"_ I said behind them and I quickly executed a Sweep Kick, knocking them off their feet and they both fell. Everyone laughed at them. They're idiots anyway and scrambled up on their feet and ran like two chickens.

"Hey, thanks. That was a really cool Sweep Kick you did there." We shook hands,

"No problem. Hi. I'm Kendrix, I'm new around here.",

"Hey, name's TJ. So… you just came here?",

"I moved here yesterday. So I'm new around the block.",

"Do you… want to hang out with my friends? They're a grand gang. Meet us after school at the Youth Café." TJ suggested,

"I can meet you pals during school, but not after. I have Judo Training at home with my dad. He's currently working on finding a suitable building to teach Judo.",

"You do Judo?" TJ asked. I nodded in reply.

"That's cool. Would you like to spare in the Youth Café during lunch then? We have an hour and a half lunch break." He kindly offered,

"That seems cool." I agreed,

"Hey TJ, who are you talking to?" Two girls around my age approached us, one of Asian decent. The Asian girl was wearing torn jeans, pink top and had black long hair. The other was also wearing jeans but had a yellow T-shirt and a leather jacket. She had medium-shirt blonde hair. I noticed TJ smile,

"Ashley, Cassie, this is Kendrix. She just moved here recently." I smiled awkwardly,

"Nice to meet you Kendrix." I shook hands with Ashley and Cassie,

"What Grade are you in?" Questioned Ashely,

"I'm in Sixth." Cassie looked at me wide-eyed, while I just gave her blank stares.

"But you look-",

"Seventeen? Yeah, my high intelligence allowed me to skip Grades." Then the bell rang,

"Gotta hit class. See you guys at the Youth Café!" And I rushed off to first Period.

(**_Scene switch: Angel Grove Youth Café_**/Kendrix' POV)

I entered the Youth Café. It was full of life, as young teens ranging from different ages were talking, gossiping, doing homework etc. My eyes were searching for TJ, Cassie and Ashley. I finally found them, by the training mats. I walked over to them, but I got slightly wary when I saw two other people.

One tall, slightly tanned with short black hair and the other, wearing a track suit and a bright blue T-shirt. He seemed kind of young, twelve maybe? And his brown hair almost covered his eyes.

"Kendrix, you haven't met these two. This is Carlos and Justin, the youngest of the gang." I shook hands with them. "So… about the sparring match you promised." I cracked my knuckles,

"Never forgot about that. Prepare yourself TJ." We threw our shoes off and stepped on the mat. I figured there was really no need to bow, as respect, so we both just raised our fists. TJ had a slightly wide stance, but unlike mine, like my dad taught me.

I waited for him to strike, so I can get the feeling of how he moves. In a split second, TJ launched a Flying Kick, I quickly bent my knees, ducking, before standing back up. He then threw a few punches, most of which I managed to block. So that's how he moves, speed and strength. A slightly dangerous combination my dad tells me, speed has its advantages but strength can drain a person's stamina fast, reducing speed.

So my plan is to wear TJ out. TJ executed a Right-hand Hook Swing, it's more making your arm shaped like a hook than a basic straight punch. I blocked it with my left arm, I turned, arched my back, acting like a fulcrum to distribute TJ's weight and successfully flipped him.

"Once you hit the mat TJ, it's an instant point for me." I laughed. Then Justin, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie clapped me,

"_That was awesome!_ They were some _serious_ moves you did there!" Justin exclaimed,

"No one's been able to knock TJ this quickly." Carlos added. I chuckled slightly,

"It's like practicing with my dad. He's my Judo Mentor, plus he entered me in a few competitions and also won them.",

"Cool." Cassie said with interest and we continued to talk. TJ was right, they are a nice bunch.

(**_Scene switch: Subcraft, Unknown Location_**/No one's POV)

Divatox spied on the Turbo Rangers, watching their Leader, the Red Turbo Ranger got thrown off his feet in four minutes by a mere human, someone who isn't a Power Ranger. She then knew, her hours of searching have finally come to an end. She has found her personal Black Turbo Ranger.

_"Elgar! Rygog! Come here!"_ Her two henchmen entered the Main Room,

"You called?" Said Elgar,

"I have found my Black Turbo Ranger.",

_"Really? Who?"_ Questioned Rygog,

"A young school student, who goes by the name Kendrix Morgan. She'll be my evil Turbo Ranger! On my command, I want you two and a few Piranatrons to go down there and capture. I'll have Porto get the Brainwashing Chamber ready.",

"How are you so certain that she'll bring an end to the Turbo Rangers?" Asked Elgar. Divatox growled over her servant's thick brain,

"You two are lucky enough because I recorded a video of the girl and the Red Turbo Ranger sparring." She played with a few buttons and the video came on, showing Kendrix and TJ sparring. Elgar and Rygog finally got her point and they began to scheme their plan, how they'll capture Kendrix, without setting off the alarms, as she knows, the still hidden Command Centre is equipped with the latest Alarm System.

(**_Scene switch: Garage, Morgan's Household, Angel Grove Housing Estate_**/Kendrix' POV)

My dad and I were training inside the Garage. We exchanged sweeps, kicks, flips, high kicks the works in Judo. After two straight hours, my dad decided it was enough for today, so we sat down on the mat. I leaned over to grab a bottle of water and I gulped it down. Yeah, my dad trains me this hard. My mom was upstairs cooking dinner and my dad began to ask me questions.

"So… how was school?",

"It was grand. I made new friends. They're a nice group.",

"Who are they?",

"TJ, Justin, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie.",

"Any of the three lads you like?" My dad teased,

**_"DAD!"_** I fumed, "They're _just_ friends! Justin is the youngest of the gang, he's only twelve and TJ and Carlos aren't my type." My dad playfully whacked me,

"I'm just teasing. Yet, if you do come back with a lad, he'll have to go through serious interrogation with myself and your mom.",

_"Dad!"_ I warned and he raised his hands in defeat. I sighed, he maybe a strict Judo Mentor but he can be so annoying these days, like any normal dad! Then we both heard mom calling from upstairs,

_"OK you rats next door! Dinner's ready!"_ I sighed, calling us "rats" is a bit too far, just because we train in a separate area. We got up and left the Garage.


	4. Kidnapped and Brainwashed

**Me: Now Kendrix is introduced into the World of Power Rangers.**

**Kendrix: I need a break.**

**Me: Quit your moaning!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kidnapped and Brainwashed

(**_Scene switch: Alley_**/Kendrix' POV)

I took a short-cut to the school, through an empty alley. I had to walk today because my dad is off to a bank to talk about running his business and my mom has finally found a school to teach in, so she's started already. Mom generally tells not to take short-cuts through an alley but right now, I have to get to school on time.

_«Damn! This is a really long alley.»_ I thought. Suddenly, I felt a breeze blow my pony-tail slightly. Odd, the weather didn't forecast any wind today but then, a group of brown or bronze armoured piraña-looking creatures appeared, surrounding me. I dropped my school-bad and I quickly went into my defensive stance.

_"Alright, bring it on!"_ I taunted. One of the creatures clumsily charged at me, I ducked down to do a Sweep Kick and it fell. Two attackers came at me, at the same time. One delivered a punch at me, aiming for my stomach, so I raised my left fist, blocking the attempted attack, then finishing it with a Round-house kick.

The second one grabbed me, I countered, clutching its arm and flipping it over before ending the attacker with fist to its chest. I continued to fight, until two more figures appeared.

One armed with a sword and had an elf-like face, the other more menacing, wearing heavy, navy-blue armour and had glaring red eyes. I sighed to myself, time for Round 2.

"Who on _Earth_ are you two?" I asked. The opponent with the sword answered,

"I'm Elgar and my pal here is Rygog." They look like something out of an Action Comic. No wonder my mom doesn't want me reading those Graphic Novels. Elgar ran towards me, I saw a bin lid, using my foot, I kicked it up and used it as a shield.

I blocked Elgar's slash with it, then kicked him back, landing on top of… Rygog I think? Elgar got up, but the giant tin can was struggling to get to to his feet. I'm guessing that's over his heavy armour.

I twirled around to see two foot-soldiers behind me with a net and threw it over me. I fell under its weight, I was totally taken off guard.

"Not so tough now?" Elgar joked. We then disappeared into thin air.

(**_Scene switch: Subcraft_**/Kendrix' POV)

I couldn't really see anything under the net, both my wrists were restrained. The net was then lifted, I raised my head, I found myself in some kind of large submarine and then faced a masked women.

_«Someone needs a lesson on fashion.»_ I mused myself, but really, she looked like a Space Pirate or a Pirate Queen something like that. There was a smirk on her face, if I wasn't restrained by the Tin Can behind me, I would definitely wipe that smirk off her face.

"So you're Kendrix Morgan right?" At least she speaks English, so I wasn't abducted by Aliens.

"How do you know my name?",

"I watched you and your friend TJ, the Red Turbo Ranger spare." I scoffed,

"Stalker much? Wait did you just say TJ's a _"Turbo"_ Ranger?" She nodded,

"Yes I did. Are you deaf?",

"I think I've been watching too many Action Movies." I jokingly countered. "Are you gonna let me go? I'm late for school and my parents will _freak_ that I'm missing.",

"You won't be missing for long my Black Turbo Ranger." I raised an eyebrow,

"Did you just say Black Turbo Ranger? I think you need to see a Psychologist.",

"Don't you _dare_ mock, I Divatox!" She shouted,

_«Divatox? That's her name? Now I definitely think I watched too many Action Movies.»_ I thought.

"You will bring an _end_ to the Turbo Rangers! Your skills are the main reason I chose you!" Seriously? Because I do Judo and I was able to knock TJ off his feet in record time? But does that mean Justin, Carlos, Ashely and Cassie are Turbo Rangers too? What did I get myself into? Is it a habit for those who are "Power Rangers" to endanger those who they befriend?

"Now bring her to the Brainwashing Chamber!" Divatox barked,

_«Now things have gotten Sci-Fy. Brainwashing? That exists in the world of Power Rangers? What torture do they endure?»_ I thought again.

Five Minutes Later…

I stood before my Mistress, Divatox and I will do her bidding. I will destroy the Turbo Rangers. Divatox approached me with two devices, one resembling a key, the other some kind of Morpher. The technology used to make those are way ahead of this current time.

"Here is your Turbo Key and Morhper. Use it to destroy the Turbo Rangers, my servant." I placed the Turbo Morpher on my left wrist, it sat snuggly there, it wasn't loose or anything. I took the Turbo Key and placed it in the pocket of my jeans.

"See does it work." Said the little creature in the underwater suit, Porto I believe his name is. "Use the command "Shift into Turbo"." I nodded without word. I let my instinct drive my actions to morph,

"Shift into Turbo!" I commanded, inserting the Turbo Key into the Morpher.

"Black Lightening! Turbo Power!" I stepped out of the surrounding black light. I was wearing a black suit and helmet that resembled parts of a car or vehicle. Divatox laughed like a mad woman, but I wasn't pushed, I just want some action.

"_Brilliant! It works! _The Turbo Rangers will stand no chance!" She sang. I sighed underneath my helmet, people are psychotic these days.

(**_Scene switch: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove_**/Cassie's POV)

I walked down the school corridor with Ashely accompanying me. We were chatting as we were making our way down to the Cafeteria.

"That Kendrix girl seems kinda cool. Watch ya think Cass?" I looked at my close friend,

"Yeah, she's a nice girl. God yesterday back at the Youth Café! I had to stuff my fist into my mouth to stop myself laughing my eyes out!" I laughed,

"Oh yeah. Poor TJ, I'm sure Kendrix broke his reputation of being the best Fighter on the team." I then frowned, because I noticed something was off today.

"Ash, did you see Kendrix today?",

"No. Why do you ask? Maybe she's sick and took a day-off." I scoffed at Ashely's statement,

"Right. I doubt Kendrix would _miss_ a single day school, seeing that she's the brainy one here and is the youngest student in Sixth Grade." Then our communicators went off. Myself and Ashely walked over to an isolated area, away from people. I answered the call,

"Go ahead.",

_«Cassie, Alpha 6 here, Dimitria is demanding your presence now. TJ, Justin and Carlos are here.»_ I looked to Ashely, I wonder what's so urgent?

"We're on our way." And we teleported off to the Command Centre.


	5. An Evil Turbo

**Me: Hey y'all! Sorry that I haven't done much activity on this story, but your patience has been rewarded! Here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: An Evil Turbo

(**_Scene switch: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location_**/Cassie's POV)

Myself and Ashely arrived at the Command Centre, we walked over to the others. We all looked at Dimitria.

"Dimitria, what's so urgent?" I questioned her,

"Rangers, a new threat is upon us. This threat is not like a normal monster attack. Observe the Viewing Globe." She said and we did. The visual came up and presented us a Turbo Ranger, a Black Turbo Ranger, terrorising civilians and randomly firing his Turbo Blaster at several buildings, reducing them to rubble.

"_Man!_ That's one _mean_ looking Turbo Ranger." Justin exclaimed,

"Alpha, did you scan the power reading from this rogue Ranger?" TJ asked the little robot,

"Yo yo yo! I just did. This Turbo Ranger's powers aren't connected to the Morphing Grid, it's a completely different source!" I crossed my arms,

"So Divatox got her own Turbo Ranger? We have to deal with this guys.",

"Go Rangers and be careful, this is a powerful opponent. May the Power protect you." Myself and the others stood in a line,

"_Shift into Turbo!_ Red Lightening! Turbo Power!",

"Mountain Blaster! Turbo Power!",

"Desert Thunder! Turbo Power!",

"Dune Star! Turbo Power!",

"Wind Chaser! Turbo Power!" Once we were morphed, we teleported off again.

(**_Scene switch: Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove_**/Cassie's POV)

We landed in the park. We now came face to face with our new enemy. I had a good look at the Black Turbo Ranger. There was a lot of similarities to TJ's armour.

"Whoa TJ, you got yourself an evil doppleganger. You two look _exactly_ the same!",

"You can say that again Cass." TJ replied,

"Alright you two, less talk more action. That's how I like to play. For introductions, all you Power Punks have to know is: I'm the Black. Lightening Turbo Ranger, nothing more." Black Ranger said. Oh he is so not friendly. We all charged towards the Black Turbo Ranger, exchanging kicks and punches.

I engaged with the Ranger after Ashley got thrown into a tree. I let out a basic punch at the Black Ranger, he easily blocked my attack, before knocking me back with a Round-house Kick. Justin tried his luck, he was holding on his own for a good while, before Black Turbo Ranger struck him with his Turbo Blaster, sending him into Carlos.

TJ was last, fighting hard with our new enemy. He lashed out with much fury, letting out punches and kicks. The Black Turbo Ranger evaded them with ease, waiting for TJ to tire out and eventually, finished him with his primary weapon, the Turbo Lightening Sword, a one-handed sword with a shield-arm, except its black. Black Turbo Ranger KOed TJ with a Powered-up strike, causing him to fall back and de-morph.

TJ groaned over the pain then quickly, the Turbo Ranger retreated once he was finished with us, maybe back to Divatox. Myself, Ashely, Carlos and Justin powered down and ran over to TJ. I helped him up and of course, he thanked me.

"_Hell!_ that Black Turbo Ranger was strong!" He said with much surprise,

"That ranger left me in cramps!" Justin moaned, as he stretched his shoulder,

"We should report back to Dimitria." Said Ashley. We all agreed and teleported off.

(**_Scene switch: Morgan Household, Angel Grove Housing Estate_**/Kendrix' POV)

I took the house keys out of my pocket. Divatox let me go, resume my normal routine until she calls me to fight off the Turbo Rangers again. They don't know it's me, that I'm the Black Turbo Ranger. Divatox keeps telling me that they won't ever find out but I know they're going to figure it out sometime, they aren't stupid and yet, she thinks they are.

I twisted the key, unlocking the door and entered my house. I dumped by school-bag in the Study Room and headed for the kitchen. I turned the door knob to find my parents sitting down, looks like they were waiting for me anxiously. I noticed the time 6:40, I generally come home around 4:25pm or 4:30pm. My mom raised her head, she sighed in relief as she gave me a tight hug.

_"God Ken! Where were you!? I was about to call the Police!"_ She said quickly,

"You're mother was very worried and I got worried when you didn't turn up for Training." Hell! I can't tell them I'm an evil Turbo Ranger, guess this the part, where I have to lie for the rest of my life. Make up something!

"I was doing homework in the Library. When I was done, I started taking out a couple of books and I lost track of time. The Librarian kicked me out." I kind of laughed,

"Oh yeah, typical you and your books. I'd blame your mother that you became a Bookworm." Dad joked,

**_"JOHN!"_** Mom yelled sternly,

"Sorry." He muttered. Wow! I can't believe they bought that lie!

"I'm not hungry and I'm a little tired, so I'm gonna go to bed early.",

"OK." I left mom and dad and went up into my bedroom. I closed the door, not locking it, then headed over to my bed. I threw myself on the bed quilt, god! Who knew a fight can be so psychically exhausting! I looked at my Turbo Morpher that the little Porto created.

I don't know why, but I love the power that goes through body when I morph. The power, increased endurance, the adrenaline, being a Power Ranger just makes me feel more alive! I'm looking forward to Round 2 with the Turbo Rangers and they better be prepared because I was quite disappointed during the last fight. They were too easy to beat, I need a challenge.

Soon, tiredness took over me and I fell asleep.


	6. A Sudden Change

Chapter 6: A Sudden Change

Next Day…

(**_Scene switch: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove_**/Cassie's POV)

I walked down the corridor with Ashely beside me, making our way to the lockers. I was mentally groaning to myself, First Period: Geography. I should've stayed in bed today, but my mind kept pondering about that mysterious Black Turbo Ranger.

_«Who is he?»_ I kept asking myself. His moves were quite similar to Kendrix' fighting style, almost too similar. No! Don't think that! Kendrix doesn't know she made friends with Turbo Rangers. My eye caught Kendrix gathering her books for first class.

Well, guess Ashely was right, maybe Kendrix was sick yesterday, so why was I being worried about that? Guess that's just me, worrying over other people. Myself and Ashely approached Kendrix, she closed her locker and saw us.

"Hi Kendrix!" I chirped, "Were you sick yesterday? Because I didn't see around.",

"Does it _matter_ whether I was in school or not?" She asked bitterly. I shook, the sourness in her voice, that was uncalled for. What was with the sudden change in attitude? First time we met, she was nicest girl ever. I laughed nervously,

"Um… Kendrix, that rudeness was unexpected.",

"You _had it _coming." Ashely stepped forward in my defence,

"_Hey! _You have no right to speak to us like that." Ashely was slightly taller than Kendrix but a little skinner. Kendrix is petite, yet she has quite a muscular built frame, making her look stronger.

Despite their differences in height, Kendrix wouldn't let Ashely intimidate her that easily and their eyes locked. Oh if looks could kill and judging by Kendrix' body language, she was issuing a challenge from Ashely.

"Try me. I'm not afraid of you Ash." Kendrix scoffed, "Mark my words, the Turbo Rangers will be put to an end." Ashely shrank back upon hearing that statement. What does Kendrix know about the Turbo Rangers? And she threatens to put us to an end!?

"Now you two, _stay out of my way!_" Kendrix growled and walked away from us. Ashely gave me nervous looks, I did the same. Something is off and this is definitely not the Kendrix we know. We should probably mention this to the others, maybe it could help us unravel the identity of the Black Turbo Ranger.

If I think like Divatox, she would obviously pick someone worthy to be her servant not some random stranger, it would have to be someone who could fight. What's going through head is, it could one of the last predecessors of the four original Turbo Rangers, Tommy, Adam, Aisha and Katherine or the Original Powers, Jason, Billy, Zach, Trini and Kimberly or… or Kendrix.

Is there a link with her un arrival to school yesterday? This case just gets harder and harder by the minute.

"_Hell!_ What was with the sudden change in attitude?" Ashely asked,

"Beats me. Bad day or something?" I lamely suggested,

"That doesn't mean Kendrix taking her anger out on us.",

"We should tell the guys. I have a suspicion Kendrix could be a link with our Black Turbo Ranger.",

"You're right. Kendrix' health was good enough to be in school yesterday, by her commitment to school, she wouldn't ditch a single class and I'm coming to a conclusion that she's a primary suspect." I nodded in agreement,

"Lets go and grab the guys. Hopefully Alpha and Dimitria are onto sow thing as well." The bell rang for first class. Meeting up with the boys will have to wait.

(**_Scene switch: Cafeteria, Angel Grove High School_**/Cassie's POV)

Ashely and I headed over to the lads, who were sitting down having lunch. TJ gave us a warm smile, then offered us a seat. I decided to ask Justin has noticed anything strange with Kendrix, since he mostly sees her around the corridor.

"Hey Justin." Justin looked up,

"Yes Cassie?",

"Since you and Kendrix tend to bump into each other a little more often than the rest of us, have you noticed anything… _strange?_",

"Well… speaking about that, I accidentally crashed into her when I was on my way to Science Class. I apologised to her but she snapped at me, then pinned against the wall, threatening that'd she'd kill me if do that again. It left me a little shaken." I frowned, something is definitely wrong.

"When Ashely and I walked up to her, she was cold and openly told us that she would "put an end to the Turbo Rangers"." I said,

"i.e: Us." Ashely summed up. Suddenly, our communicators went off. We left the Cafeteria to find a quiet spot to answer the call. TJ activated his communicator.

"Go.",

_«Rangers, Piranhatrons are attacking the park. Deal with the threat immediately.» _Dimitria ordered,

"Right." And they cut off, "Lets go guys!"

(**_Scene switch: Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove_**/Kendrix' POV)

I was leaning against a tree, out of view from the Turbo Rangers. They arrived, obviously morphed and began to deal with Divatox' pathetic and weak foot-soldiers. The fight lasted only about… 5 minutes. I listened to their conversation,

"That was too easy you guys." One of them commented,

"This is obviously a trap." Another one said,

"Careful, Black Turbo Ranger could be around, watching." Warned another. I smirked to myself, I was here the whole time. Time to have some fun. I took out my Turbo Key.

"_Shift into Turbo! _Black Lightening! Turbo Power!" I jumped out and took out my Black Turbo Lightening Sword. I rested it against my neck, upon my arrival, the Rangers instantly went into their defensive stance,

"Time for Round 2 Rangers." I laughed. The Turbo unsheathed their primary weapons,

_"Turbo Lightening Sword!",_

_"Turbo Hand Blasters!",_

_"Turbo Thunder Cannon!",_

_"Turbo Hand Chargers!",_

_"Turbo Wind Fire!"_ I stood there, unfazed.

"As if your little toys are going to scare me. It will take a lot more than that!",

"That is where you are wrong! I have enough of you! Combine!" The Red Turbo Ranger ordered.

_"Turbo RAM Cannon. Fire!"_ It all happened too fast, I was struck with a powerful laser blast and I flew back. Damn that hurt! Then nothing but smoke covered the battlefield.

* * *

**Me: So, is the Black Turbo Ranger finally revealed to the other Turbo Rangers? Stay tuned!**


End file.
